who is sakuno
by lyra dethrow writer
Summary: who sakuno really is. and what she had went through. also how she ended up living with coach ryuizaki. the parrings are SxR, MxA, and eiji's gona get a girlfriend.
1. sakuno is acting stange

**hi my name is lyra deathrow writter this is my first story.**

**sakuno might be a little ooc.**

**there will be more chapters. **

**this one might be a little short.**

**and a couple of different characters in this.**

**and it will probley take me a while to write all the chapters**

**so beare with me.**

**sakuno,tomo-chan,ryoma,horio,kato,katsuo are 15.**

**momo, kidoh are 16.**

**eiji,oishi,fuji,kawamura,inui, tezuka are 17.**

**sakuno take it away**

**Sakuno: sure lyra, lyra deathrow writer does not own prince of tennis **

**enjoy the story and review.**

"**SAKUNOS DREAM"**

Sakuno was walking down the street. "Sakuno"! some one yelled. she turned around and saw a red car pull up. "Kelly, mom" she said.

"Hi sissy." Kelly said. Kelly was 7 she had red hair, freckles, and was wearing a green shirt and a pair of blue faded jeans. "Sweetie." Shannon said. she was 41 had red hair and was wearing a blue tank top and shorts. "Hey are you going to pick up Gibbs." Sakuno had asked. "Ya." Kelly said.

"Well see you at home then. "sakuno said

"Bye." Both Kelly and Shannon said as they started driving away. then you heard a gun shot **BOOM! ** Sakuno turned and saw her mother get shot in the head. and ran into a phone poll.** CRASH!**

"Mom, Kelly." I yelled.

"SAKUNO'S PROVE"

**BEEP!BEEP!BEEP!BE CRASH!**

"Huh, oh it was just another dream, mom, Kelly." I said. "Sakuno get you're ass up or you'll be late for school". Sumire yelled.

"coming obaa-chan". I said a small tear ran down her cheek and picked up the locket around her neck. It was a heart shaped locket with a gold chain and a blue ,purple ,green ,and gray stones in the heart. She opened it and saw a picture of her, Kelly, Shannon, and a man. he had gray hair about 47 was wearing a navy suit. "Well I guess I better get ready to go to school." She said.

"third person prove"

~10 minutes later~

"good morning obaa-chan" Sakuno said. She was wearing her school uniform. her eyes were red from crying. Sumire was wearing her fuchsia track suit.

"Sakuno what took you so -, sakuno what's wrong sweetie?" Sumire asked. She looked up to her obaa-chan and said. "I had that dream again, of Shannon's and Kelly's death." she said wiping a tear away. Sumaire came up to sakuno and hugged her. "Do you want to stay home from school today" she asked. "no, I'll be fine." she reassured her. "all right, I'll see you at school than" she answered. "k" she answered. Sakuno went and grabbed her bag, and put her shoes on. "bye" she said as she walked out the door.

**"SOMEWHERE ELSE"**

**" THIRD PERSON PROVE"**

Ryoma was walking to school when he heard some one call his name. He turned and saw Eiji Senpia, and Momo-chan senpia.

"O'chibe" "Echizen" They had said at the same time. "Hn" Ryoma said. then he was glumped by Eiji. "e-e-eij-eji-sen-senpia." Ryoma said while Eiji was chocking him. "Sorry O'chibe" he said. "common you two we don't want to be late for practice." Momo said. "ahh, your right we have to hurry common." Eiji said. "Hn" Ryoma said while walking away.

On their way they saw sakuno. "Sakuno-chan" eiji had yelled, but she didn't respond she had kept on walking. "hmm, that is strange she would have answered, she also looks sad." momo had said. "Ya, she does." eiji said. "Echizen what did you say to her." momo asked. "nothing" he answered." were going to be late." ryoma said still walking. "oh ya rrruuunnn!" Eiji yelled while running toward the school.

**"TOMO-CHAN & SAKUNO"**

"hi sakuno" tomo-chan had said. her hair in pony tails.

"oh, hi tomo-chan, how are you today." she asked.

"great. now common so we can go see **Ryoma-sama**!" tomo-chan had yelled

"sorry tomo-chan i have something to do." she answered. "ok, see you in class." tomo-chan had said. she then ran off to the tennis courts.

**"SAKUNOS PROV"**

"Maybe I'll give Gibbs's a call and see if I can come over this weekend and go visit Kelly and Shannon's grave." she said as she walked down the schools halls and saw the school nurse walking towards her. "hello." Sakuno said walking toward the woman who was looking at some files in her hand. She had black hair to her shoulders and was wearing glasses, tan skirt to her knees, and a blue long sleeve shirt, with her white doctor jacket on.

"Hello sakuno, and I told you to call me Kagome."

"Oh sorry I had forgot."

"It is ok are your injuries? Any better?" she asked.

"Yes they are almost healed."

"That's good you better get to class or you'll be late"

"Ok". sakuno waved goodbye and walked away.

**"tennis courts"**

**"third person prove"**

eiji, momo, and ryoma walked to the tennis courts.

"hey minna." eiji said to the other regulars.

"hello guys." oishi said.

"hey" fuji said.

"good day" kawamura said giving them a small wave as they walked up. Tezuka gave them a nod.

"fffssssshhhh" kidoh said.

"hey" momo said.

"Hn" said ryoma.

"Good day guys" inui said coming out of nowhere.

"aaaaaaahhhhhhh!" eiji had screamed and jumping into his doubles partner arms. "inui stop scaring us. "eiji wined.

"sorry" inui said.

"momo is something wrong." Fuji asked.

"huh, oh it's just on our way to school we saw sakuno-chan , and she had looked really upset." momo said.

"ya and we had called her name and she hadn't looked up and had just kept walking on." eiji continued." maybe we can talk to her after practice or to couch ryuzaki." Fuji said. and they had started practicing.

**RRRYYYOOOOOOOMMMMMAAA-SSSAAAAMMMMMMMAAAAAA!** Tomo-chan had screamed.

"hn, mada mada dane". ryoma said.

"hello, osakada" fuji said.

"hi fuji-senpia"tomo-cha said.

"would you might know what is wrong with sakuno-chan." fuji asked her.

"she is probly upset, because today was when her sister and mom had died."tomo-chan said.

all the regulars including tezuka, ryoma, and inui was writing in his journal and looked at tomo-chan. "what"eiji asked.

"sakuno had lost he sister and mother a couple years ago, she always acts like this on the day they passed or when she has a flashback or dream about their accident. Sad thing is she had witness their accident. But much worse things have happened to her in her past. Should not have said that last part." tomo-chan said covering her mouth.

All the players looked sad, shocked, and confused of what tomo-chan said.

"what do you mean." oishi asked. "i-uh-umm, oh look at the time I'll see you guys later bye." tomo-chan said while running off.

"that was wired, anyways maybe we can ask coach Ryuzaki or maybe sakuno."fuji said. the others nodded and went back to practice.

**Well that was the first chapter**

**please review**

**and tell me what you would like**

**review or you will be on deathrow **

**just kidding no really review**

**katsuo:why wasn't i in this story**

**lyra:because i have homework and how did you get in my closet.**

**kato: left the window unlocked **

**horio: ya with my two years exsperement of-**

**Lyra: sssshhhuuutttuuuppp aaaaannnddd gggggggeeeeeeettttttttt ooooooooouuuuuuuuutttttttttt !**

**sakuno:well see you net time.**


	2. the fight

**Lyra: Hey guys it is good to be**

**Ryoma: hn**

**lyra: what is your problem**

**ryoma: because this is stupid**

**lyra: oh, well i can just make sakuno fall in love whith kintaruo**

**ryoma: don't you dare.**

**Sakuno: hey guys sorry i am late.**

**lyra it is ok guess what ryom li-(ryoma covers lyra's moth)**

**ryoma:don't worry sakuno**

**sakuno: *faints***

**ryoma: what the, why did she faint**

**lyra: well dumb ass you called her sakuno.**

**ryoma:*blushes* what**

**lyra: anyways i don't own prince of tennis now on with the flick.**

**"In the class room"**

**"Third person prove"**

Sakuno had entered the class room. She heard kina kamicha going on about how rich her father was. She has blonde hair to her shoulders has blue eyes and wears designer jewelry and clothes. She was next to her boyfriend Jake haneo. He was one of the hottest guys in school. He had short brown hair and had brown eyes to match.

Sakuno went and sat at her desk and waited for the teacher to come in and start class. "Good Morning sa-chan."

Sakuno turned and saw her friend Rae-Rae Shia. "Good morning Rae" sakuno said.

"Why good morning miss. shia, and miss Ryuzaki." kina said.

"good morning slut" sakuno said. Kina had got pissed of what she said.

"oh ya shia, your father and my mother are well, and still in love especially without you around to be a burden to us." Kina smirked.

Rae-Rae's father had left her and her mother for kina's mom. kina has always bring it up when she doesn't have a comeback. "oh shut up"rae said.

"well look hear she actually has a backbone." kina said.

" your just up set because your family are a bunch of trash." Rae had broken into tears.

"hahahaha everyone look at the had started laughing along with Kina.

That crossed the line. Sakuno exploded. "shut up just shut up!"

No one could believe what they had heard. No one has ever heard sakuno yell. she was always kind and sweet.

"LISTEN HEAR YOU SLUTY WHORE OF A BITCH NO ONE AND I MEAN NO ONE TALKES TO MY RAE LIKE THAT!" She walked up to kina and bitch slapped the girl. "AND THE REST OF YOU ASSES AND BITCHES BETTER SHUT THE HELL UP."

Kina got up and slapped sakuno. That was not a good idea. Sakuno had lost it she started punching, kicking, biting, and cussing like there was no tomorrow. While the fighting was going on the teacher choose that moment to walk into the room and ran over to pull the girls off each other. kina was covered in her own blood and sakuno was covered in her blood.

They had to send kina to the hospital because she had lost so much blood. sakuno was going to get her punishment after she had went to the nurse's ofice to get a change of clothes. But before she had walked out the door Rae had ran over and hugged while she was crying. her "Rae to stop crying its not good for you." she had finally stopped crying and said "sa-chan thank you so much, I don't know what I would do without you." "you know that I would do anything for you." Rae-Rae was like a litter sister to her.

**"TENNIS COURTS"**

**"THIRD PERSON PROVE"**

**~While the fight was going on~**

The guys were all playing tennis. "Nee, i wonder what happened to sakuno, and what is tomo-chan hiding from all of us, it makes me worried. "Momo-chan said. "OH MY GOD MAYBE THEY HAD KILLED SOMEONE OR THEY ARE DRUGG DEALERES OR MAYBE THIER HOOKERES." Eiji screamed. lucky for them they were all alone. They had all sweat dropped at that sentence.

"Eiji that has got to be impossible we all now that sakuno is to sweat and kind to do that." Eiji's doubles partner Oshi had said. "actually sakuno was accused for the murder of her mother and father." Inui had said.

"Inui that is not funny" kawamura said.

"who said that I was joking it's true I have proof, but they had actually found the man who did murder after sakuno was sent to jail for a few days." Inui had said. All the members were shocked.

"wait didn't tomo-chan say that her mother and sister were killed in a car crash"fuji said.

all the players recalled that they all looked at inui who just shrugged. "she was adopted into another family after that had happened. "tezuka explained. all the players were shock and confused on how tezuka knew.

" fffsssssshhhh How did you know captain" kaidoh had asked. "I have known sakuno for years so I should now, Know everyone get back to practicing." they all did what they were told.

Momo was in a match with ryoma. Eiji lost his match and had to drink inui's juice. While he ran away screaming he knocked over the basket of tennis balls and ryoma had tripped on the ball's having his racket fly out of his hand and broke hitting his eye causing it to bleed. Eiji had came back from throwing up and saw Ryoma with a bleeding eye.

"Ryoma"momo screamed.

"I am so sorry ochibe, are you ok" Eiji asked

"ya" ryoma said.

"Let's take him to the nurse." Tezuka said.

"Hia" everyone said at once.

**"AT THE NURSES OFFICE"**

**"THIRD PERSON PROVE"**

The tennis players made it into the nurses office. "Is anyone here." Tezuka asked.

"oh hello Tezuka may I help you." she asked.

"Yes can you maybe rap up ryoma's eye." Tezuka asked as she examined his eye.

"Ya of course you all can sit on the beds, oh shouldn't you all be in class." she asked.

"The teachers said we could practice some before our matches." Fuji answered.

"ok". About 2 minutes later they heard the door open. ALL the tennis players were wide eyed even ryoma, and Tezuka at the sight. There stood sakuno covered in blood and her hair all tangled.

"Hey Kagome do you have some of my extra clothes that I can change into."sakuno said camly.

"of course sakuno you can-OH MY FUKEN GOD WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO MY BABY GIRL!You are covered in blood!" Kagome screamed running over to her.

"Don't worry it's the other Fuken bitch's blood whose ass I kicked ." answered sakuno.

"YOU WERE IN ANOTHER FIGHT! YOU PROMISED ME THAT YOU WOULD STOP FIGHTING" kagome screamed.

"I promised that I would stop gang fighting, street fights, but I said nothing about getting in fight's at school" Sakuno said smirking.

"I hate it when your right? oh did you win the fight? and what was it about?" kagome asked walking up to ryoma to fix is eye. "Kina was in there and picking on Rae-Rae again, and brought up her past and made her cry so I had lost it." sakuno answered.

"ok, are you still coming over for dinner. "kagome asked.

"ya sure." sakuno had went and changed and came back with the bloody clothes.

"Can you wash these for me?" sakuno asked.

"sure" kagome said.

"thanks" sakuno said.

sakuno had finally noticed the tennis players. "hello senpia's , Ryoma-kun what happened to you'r eye?" she asked when she saw some dried blood on his face. Befor she got her answer she was glumbed by eiji-senpia.

"sa-chan are you all right. "he asked worriedly.

"ya I'm fine" she answered.

"you guys should get to class. "kagome all nodded and left.

ryoma walked up to sakuno"sakuno are you allright" he asked.

"ya i am wait did you call me sakuno"she asked blushing.

"yes sakuno you see I like you a lot" he said blushing.

"I like you to"

Hhe grabbed her and kissed her hard and hugely. she had the same force. He begged for entrance and she let him. he plunged his tongue in and wandered all over her mouth memorizing every crook and cranny. They broke apart and ryoma asked

"would you like to go out with me"

"sure i would love to."she answered.

"oh I know this might seem hard to do but..." Ryoma said pausing.

"but what" she asked.

"will you maybe tell me about your past." he asked nervously

"sure but it maybe a little had to believe."

"don't worry no matter what happens I'll be there for you." then they gave a light chaste kiss and walked away.

what they didn't know was that the regulars were watching them the whole time.

**"LATER AFTER SCHOOL"**

**"SKUNO'S PROVE"**

Sakuno had pulled out her phone, and dialed Gibbs number. when he picked up the phone she started to talk in English.

"Hey dad" I said.

"hey Lyra. how are you doing?" Gibbs asked.

"fine, I was wondering if i can come over this weekend?"

"of course you can come over lyra." another person answered before Gibbs could.

"Tony how have you been?" I asked.

"great so you coming over this weekend."

"of course. But don't tell the others I want it to be a surprise." i said.

"sure see you then" tony siad.

"bye Gibbs, Bye Tony love you both." I said.

"bye" Tony said.

"bye lyra I love you to."

I had made it to the door when i heard foot steps behind me i turned around to see...

**lyra: well that is it for today see you next time.**

**ryoma:your going to leave it at a cliff hanger.**

**sakuno: ryoma kissed me and said he loved me.**

**ryoma:*blushes* of course i do**

***grabs her and kisses her agin***

**lyra: alright i guess sakuno is to bussy to do the diclamer fuji can you do it **

**Fuji: sure. lyra deathrow writer does not own prince of tennis.**

**lyra: please review.**


	3. sakuno gets shot

**Lyra: Hey there.**

**Ryoma: You finally goanna say what happened**

**Lyra: ya so shut up.**

**"Recap"**

**Sakuno was about to enter her house when...**

**"SAKUNOS HOUSE"**

**"THIRD PERSON PROVE"**

"Sakuno ryuzaki" a man asked.

"yes that is me. How can I help you" she asked.

"or should I say lyra deathrow Gibbs." the man said. After hearing what the man said Sakuno hurriedly turned around. then **"bang"** she was shot she fell to the ground bleeding. The man walked away like nothing happened.

The neighbor came running out after hearing the noise and saw sakuno laying on the ground with blood pouring out of the wound. "honey call the ambulance now!" the woman yelled to her husband as she ran over to sakuno. "you'll be alright don't worry." She said putting pressure on the wound to stop her from bleeding out.

A few minutes later the ambulance had arrived. "miss. can you tell us you're name" one of the asked.

"sakuno ryuzaki" she said.

"good, were going to take you to the hospital, you can rest for know, when we get to the hospital can you tell us about yourself." she had just nodded before she fell into unconsciousness

**"AT THE HOSPITAL"**

**"THIRD PERSON PROVE"**

After having the bullet removed and being stitched up and being settled into one of the rooms. one of the nurses came in and started to ask her some questions.

" I know that you are very sleepy because of the morphine but I need to know if you have any family I can call? " the nurse asked.

"Yes my grandmother, but she is away on vacation." sakuno had chocked out.

"do you have any friends, you can call." she asked.

"yes my friend ann." sakuno said.

"alright can you give me her number."

"sure, it is 817-936-1023(fake number)"sakuno said."

"alright I'll go call her. you just lay here and get some rest I'll wake you when they arrive." the nurse walked out of the room and over to the reception desk and called the number that sakuno had given her.

**"AT ANN'S HOUSE"**

**"ANN'S PROVE"**

I was sitting in my living room watching TV. my brother was playing tennis with the guys from different schools out in the back yard with the tennis court that my dad and him built. RING! RING! RI-CLANK. "Hello the tabachi residence how can I help you?" I asked .

"is this Ann tabachi speaking." the other woman asked.

"yes this is she, how can I help you."

then the door opened and the seishun, and fudomine regulars walked in.

"hey Ann, who are you on the phone with?" my brother asked.

"I don't know yet so be quiet." Ann said.

"you can continue what you were saying" I said to the woman on the phone wanting to hurry up and get back to my program.

"yes I am a nurse at XXXHospital I am calling on the behalf of your friend sakuno ryuzaki."

Ann's eyes widen she mouthed to her brother to get theSeishun Academy the guys came into the room and I put the phone on speaker and told the guys to listen.

"what about sakuno." Ann asked.

"yes about that she was shot about a few hours ago and she told us to call you." everyone was shocked no one moved or said anything. until I jumped up and ran out the door knowing that the hospital was only a block or two away.

**"THIRD PERSON PROVE"**

The others followed after Ann. Tezuka thanked the woman forthe information and hanged up and ran out after the others and had followed them to the hospital.

**"AT THE HOSPITAL"**

**"THIRD PERSON PROVE"**

they had all ran into the hospital up to the front desk.

"were here to see sakuno ryuzaki, which room is she is." Ann had asked the woman at the frount desk the others coming up behind her. the woman looked at the clip board and said "she is in room 217"

they had all ran down the hall. tezuka had thanked the women and fallowed after the others.(Seem's like he's the only one with manners. ;p) They all had burst through the door looking for sakuno. sakuno had looked up and saw the guys and Ann who ran up and hugged her ."sakuno I was so worried about you are you ok." ann asked with tears in her eyes.

"ya I am fine just a little sore from wear they had removed the bullet." sakuno said while hugging her.

"well when I find the man who did this he is going to be sorry. "momo said.

"actually who would shot sakuno." they all looked at sakuno. she had looked away from their faces.

"there something I need to tell you guys."

"don't worry you can tell us anything" fuji said.

"you see I am not who I say I am."

then who are" asked inui ready to write down what she said." My real name is Lyra deathrow Gibbs, I really come from America." the guys all sat down to listen to what she had to say.


	4. note

Hey everyone sorry i haven't posted in a while but i have the story's written just have to type them and then post them.

leave a comment or you will be put on death row.

Just kidding. ;p


	5. Chapter 5

HAPPY NEW YEAR

FROM LYRA DEATHROW WRITER.


	6. at the hospital

**Lyra: hey everyone **

**Ryoma: were have you been.**

**Lyra: ya hehehe... I have been having a lot of problems**

**Sakuno: Really. what kind of problems? **

**Lyra: lets see. we hadn't had power for a whole day when the power went out and it was freezing. Then there was my mom in the hospital. Then my science fair project and all the snow days we had. I have also had a lot of make-up work. Also my computer crashed so i had to get a new one so i couldn't write any chapters. That and i have just been lazy.**

**Ryoma: wow that is a lot.**

**Sakuno: ya.**

**Lyra: well when your in school you have a lot of home work.**

**oh i almost forgot i had made a poll to see what i should do for an epilog. **

**Sakuno: Really what are the places.**

**Lyra: They are Hawaii, Tahiti, Bahamas, and Australia. You are aloud to chose two places. I will leave the poll up until the story is done. I have finished chapter 5&6 so i will post the both of them. Ann do the disclaimer.**

**Ann: Alright Lyra Deathrow writer does not own prince of tennis or the character of prince of tennis. or NCIS. or the 3 other characters who will show up in chapters that are coming up they are from a different anime. Lyra owns the character that Lyra has made and the character will show up in the up coming chapters. whew... that was a mouth full.**

**Lyra: thank you ann on with the flick.**

**~Flashback~**

" Is this true Sakuno-can andRyoma." asked Fuji.

**~END OF FLASH BACK~ **

Sakuno had blushed ten shades of red. Ryoma pulled his cap down to hide his blush. "A it's true." Ryoma said " Yes finally." everyone said. "shhh." said a nurse who was walking by. They had all quite down.

"Finally we have been waiting for you guys to hook up." momo said. " Ya we have been trying to set you guys up for a while." eiji said. Momo came and covered eiji's mouth. "dude you weren't suppose to tell them." momo whispered to eiji. "What did you just say senpia's." ryoma said with evil auras surrounding him. both of the boys were very scared. "Calm down echizen. " momo said frightened. "ya ya Ochibi calm down." eiji said trembling. "shhh" the nurse said coming back agin.

"ring ring."sakuno's phone went off. "Ann do you mind handing me my phone?" sakuno asked. Ann grabbed sakuno's phone and handed it to her. "moshi, moshi." said sakuno. " hey sakuno it's detective Sasazuka."" Oh hi, what can I do for you." sakuno asked. "I heard that you got shot. Me and your father had got worried." "Ya I'm just a little sore right now."" If you need anything just call." "Alright talk to you later." "bye." click. sakuno closed her phone.

"Who was it." asked Ann. " Just an old friend I know." answered sakuno. "we have to get going now visiting hours are up. And sakuno needs her rest." Said oishi "I'll stay here and watch over her." Ryoma said.

"Alright don't let your guard down." Tezuka said. "bye ochibi." said eiji. They all left with saying there regards. Ann went over to sakuno a big hug and whispered in her ear saying." I want all the details tomorrow." and walked out with her brother and the other guys.

" How are you feeling saki." ask Ryoma. concerned in his voice. " I'm fine just pissed off at the guy who shot ma and i didn't see it coming. And did you just call me saki?" asked sakuno. " Ya is it all right with you? asked Ryoma. "up it's fine just caught me off guard. The cold prince of tennis being nice and concerned, wow, who are you and what have you done with my ryoma." Sakuno asked sarcastically.

Ryoma smiled and said." I'm still your Ryoma, and I am concerned because my girlfriend got killed." Ryoma sat on the end of the bed. Sakuno moved over for ryoma and patted the spot next to her. Ryoma got up and sat next to her. He put his arm around her waist and pulled her closer. He gave her a kiss on her forehead. "Get some rest we have a big day tomorrow." he told her.

"Alright will you stay." she asked with puppy dog eyes. "Of course. I was gonna stay even if you didn't want me to stay." ryoma answered. " good goodnight Ryoma I love you." Sakuno said tiredly. "I love you to. Get some sleep." Ryoma said cuddling closer to her. They both fell a sleep peacefully.


	7. AUTHOR NOTE

hey so sorry for not posting in a while .

I had a bad fall down a flight of concrete stairs so was stuck on bed rest.

also was hoping I could have a beta reader help with editing my stories also help with coming up with some ideas.

thank you all who have read and reviewed.

next chapter will be hopefully up tomorrow.


	8. author note 2

**Hey everyone last week I found out that my grandmas lung cancer was cured but on Wednesday Saturday I found out that the cancer spread to her brain, pancreas, spine, kidney, and back to the lungs. the doctors have told us that she only has a few months left so ill be spending most of my time with her. it will take me a while to write. so please be patient with me.**


End file.
